


Consciousness of Necessity

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've wanted this, haven't you?  Wanted me to take control ever since we started this thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consciousness of Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> lillian13 was having a bad day yesterday, so I started this for her. She asked for snarly Rodney.

"Come on, Rodney," John said, grabbing him by the arm.

Rodney shrugged out of his loose grip. "Don't touch me, Colonel. You won't like it."

John turned to look at him in surprise. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"What's wrong is that you assumed that I'd go with you on your say so, just because you want to get laid. Maybe I've got stuff to do here in the lab. Did you ever think of that? But no, of course not. You want my attention, and that's all that matters to you."

Looking pointedly around the empty lab, John said, "Who pissed in your cornflakes?"

"Look, I've got things to do, and that's all you need to know. Now, shoo!" Rodney waved his hands like John was a particularly annoying dog.

He took a deep breath to see if it would help the situation. No, Rodney was still being annoying with no reason. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong. You've never had a problem with getting laid before."

"Colonel, I'm warning you - "

"Dammit, Rodney, we're alone. Don't you think you could call me John, just once?"

"Oh, that's _it_." Moving faster than John expected, Rodney was off the stool and grabbing John by the front of his shirt, backing him into the wall at his back. John blinked in surprise.

He could get loose from Rodney's hold, he was certain. He gave an experimental tug, and Rodney tightened his grip. Make that fairly certain, because somehow John had forgotten that while Rodney didn't have John's training, he still had more muscle mass. This could be -

While he was trying to find a reaction to Rodney's actions, Rodney leaned in and kissed him, hard and desperate. It was so different from Rodney's gentle kisses that for a long moment John didn't know what the hell to do. Did he kiss back? Did he try to gentle Rodney the way his ex used to gentle him?

Then Rodney bit his lip, and thought fled. All that John was worried about was giving as good as he got, and the kiss became a battle of wills that John wasn't sure that he wanted to win.

He wasn't aware of Rodney breaking the kiss or shifting his grip. All he knew was that Rodney was pushing on his shoulder, pushing him down to his knees, which were suddenly unable to bear his weight. Falling to the floor, he stared up at Rodney, unsure what he wanted.

Then Rodney's hands were busy at his fly, unbuttoning and pulling himself loose, and John knew _exactly_ what he wanted. He tentatively opened his mouth and gently lipped at Rodney's cock. Rodney wasn't having any of that, as his hands wound through John's hair, and the head of his cock pressed in deep into John's mouth. He whimpered, and Rodney slipped even deeper, cutting off John's air for a moment.

He started to struggle a little, and Rodney pulled back, pulled _out_, his hand still firm in John's hair. "I'm going to fuck your mouth, _John_, so you just open it and stay still." But he didn't make any move to force John to open his mouth. Instead, he didn't move, the head of his cock pressed against John's lips.

John was trying not to panic. Rodney hadn't ever been this aggressive before, and it was scaring him slightly. But he couldn't deny that it was turning him on like crazy as well, and when Rodney pressed a little more firmly, John opened his mouth.

Rodney's hips started to buck as he fucked into John's mouth. He never went deep enough to cut off John's air, but he demonstrated very clearly that John's mouth was _his_. John was vaguely aware that filthy words were falling from Rodney's mouth, words he'd never heard from Rodney before. "Yeah, take it. Take it like that, on your knees like a little bitch. You like that, don't you?"

The scary part was that he found himself trying to nod.

When Rodney pulled back, John found himself chasing after his cock with his mouth, making whimpering noises that he would have been embarrassed about under any other circumstances.

But Rodney tugged on John's hair, pulling him up to his feet. "Hush, John. Going to give you all you can handle in just a minute." John didn't know what to do as Rodney manhandled him over to the lab bench. He grunted when Rodney shoved him forward so he was bent over the bench, but when Rodney's hands snaked around him to start undoing his fly, he couldn't move fast enough to get his own hands there.

Between the two of them, they got his pants undone and shoved down his legs. They tangled with his shoes, but he didn't care enough to try and kick them off. Instead, he spread his legs as wide as he could and braced himself.

Rodney scrabbled through the detritus on the bench, coming up with a small bottle. "This is the oil we have to use for the Ancient equipment." John heard the cap open, and then the sounds of flesh on flesh. "Going to see how well it works for me to fuck you now."

He expected a finger, not the head of Rodney's cock. "Take a deep breath and then let it out slowly," Rodney muttered, and he started to press in when John obeyed.

It burned and it hurt as he was breached. He whimpered loudly, wanting to beg Rodney to stop, but he didn't. He clenched his hands on the edge of the bench, panting harshly as Rodney shoved his way inside.

"You want this, John? Want me to take you hard and fast?" John nodded. The need curled desperately in his belly, tendrils reaching out to make his limbs heavy.

Rodney gave him no time to adjust, setting up a hard, fast rhythm that pushed him into the edge of the bench with every stroke. Each one went across his prostate, and pain morphed into pleasure, and he could feel his orgasm building slowly. He was being pushed too hard to risk letting go, so he couldn't get a hand down around his cock.

He started to beg. "Please, Rodney. Please touch me."

"No," Rodney said. "You're going to come on my cock or not at all."

"I can't." John scrabbled at the bench, trying to get a hand down, but Rodney leaned forward, lacing his fingers with John's, holding them in place, his hips still moving.

"You can and you will," Rodney fucked into him steadily, never letting up. "You've wanted this, haven't you? Wanted me to take control ever since we started this thing."

"Yes," John hissed. "I want - "

"I know what you want, John." Rodney's voice was getting ragged. "Give it up. You're _mine_, and I want you to come."

John whimpered and whined, his own hips working restlessly below Rodney's. Rodney crooned filthy endearments in his ear. "So pretty on my cock, John. Gonna do this a lot. Gonna make you bend over and take it whenever I feel like it, and you're going to let me, aren't you?"

His orgasm was rushing up his legs, down his arms, gathering in the small of his back. All he needed was a little more, and Rodney gave that to him, biting hard on the join of neck and shoulder. John let go of the last bits of control he possessed, and his orgasm ripped through him.

Rodney continued to fuck him through his orgasm, practically holding him up on legs gone to jelly. John whined and pushed back into each thrust, oversensitive and not caring, wanting to feel Rodney come inside him. He didn't care if that made him the slut that Rodney named him.

"F-fuck," Rodney growled out, low and long, and his thrusts became erratic. Then he shoved in deep and froze, and John knew he was coming.

After a moment, Rodney pulled out and staggered back. John craned his head around to look at Rodney, not wanting to stand up just yet. He still wasn't sure that his legs would take it.

Rodney pulled up his pants, and then stepped forward, weaving his hand into John's hair and pulling him upright so he could kiss him. John moaned into the kiss, and Rodney echoed the sound. "We're going back to my room, John," Rodney said. "And we're going to clean up, and then you're going to go to your knees for me, aren't you?"

John nodded. "If that's what you want."

"Good."


End file.
